Little Brother
by DemonTail300
Summary: Hiya Dudes! This is a gift to volcaniclord-kun! Goes off his story Dreams and nightmares and is a one-shot, a what-could've-been-scene. hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer- I own nothing but my author name. same rating as his story.


**Hiya Dudes! This is a gift to ****volcaniclord****-kun. I was thinking of this when I was listening to 'No Way Out' from Brother bear and remembered the part where Rua and Kokusho have that small fight before the go to fight the singers. The story **_**Dreams and nightmares**_** and Kokusho belong to ****volcaniclord****-kun. I just thought this could' ve been like a deleated scene from the story or something. Either way enjoy the one-shot **_**Little brother**_**.  
**

**Disclaimer-- I don't own the song ( **_**No Way Out belongs to Phil Collins/ Brother Bear**_**)**__**or characters or the main Story Idea + Scenes ( They belong to ****volcaniclord**-**kun). I just own my author name.**

**-The scenes from the story are in **_**Italic**_** and the song lyrics are **_**bold Italic**_**-**

__________________________________________________________________________

_The news were rather shocking for everyone. The images of Satellite covered by some sort of black mist scared him to the bones. That could only mean one thing: The dark signers had finally made their move. Godwin decided to go face them as soon as possible. So everyone was getting ready for the showdown. Rua went to get his duel disk. Although he knew that it was the signers' task to face their nemesis, he still wanted to help Ruka in any possible way. Finding his gadget in the living room, where he was dueling with Kokusho before they were called, Rua was on his way to see his sister when he realized that his teacher had left his machine in the room as well. He decided to take it to him. And so, while cursing the fact that he was caring two duel disks, which were heavy, Rua went to the most likely place he could find him: His room. And he was there, at the window, looking at the horizon and thinking._

_-Yo, Ko, yelled Rua._

_-Yes, answered Kokusho with a bored voice, without even turning around._

_-Here, said Rua while throwing the black duel disk on the bed. It would have been bad if you didn't have it. After all, there's gonna be a lot action in Satellite._

_Then, Rua putted his hands behind his head and walked towards the door._

_-I'm not going._

_That simple answer stopped him right on his track. Turning around to face Kokusho, he saw that he was now sitting on the bed, with his head down and an expression of defeat on his face._

_-I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, asked Rua while cleaning his ears with his fingers. I'm sure I heard that wrong._

_-You heard perfectly, answered Kokusho, while looking at him directly in the eyes. I'm staying here._

_-B…B…But what about the dark signers, asked Rua, panicked, while waving his arms like a bird. We need all the help we can. You're good. You can help._

_Kokusho sighed at that and looked at his hands._

_-I have the strength, but not the will._

_Interrogation was most likely printed on Rua's face since Kokusho decided to elaborate._

_-I'm not like you guys. I don't have a purpose that gives me energy. I don't have a noble quest to accomplish. I feel that if I go there, it would be for the wrong reasons._

_-Who cares, yelled Rua. It doesn't matter._

_-On the contrary, answered the white haired boy, while waving his index. In a life-or-death situation like this, if your will isn't strong enough, fear can take over and make you do errors. Terror is a powerful weapon, and I can't do a thing about it, even if I can control my emotions._

_Kokusho paused, allowing the information to sink inside his young apprentice._

_-How, slowly asked Rua, his eyes the size of plates. How is it possible that you don't want to fight the dark signers? Don't you find what they did horrible?_

_Kokusho sighed at that. This time, he couldn't look into Rua's eyes directly._

_-I do. But it doesn't mean I hate them._

_-WHAT, screamed Rua. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

_-Rua, said Kokusho, a look of deep sadness on his face, hate is a powerful emotion. One that I have never felt before. Anger, yes. But hate is a completely different level of emotion. I have never despised someone that strong, since I only see people as cases to analyze._

_-Even after what they did, asked Rua, with a small voice, like he was afraid of the answer._

_-Yes. In fact, the first thing I though back then was that they were interesting. I was curious to know what kind of mind could accomplish such a horrible act._

_Then, he started to laugh. But it was a hollow laugh, without any trace of humor. The pained expression never left his face._

_-I'm hopeless, aren't I? I can't even hate the worst criminals of this world. I shouldn't come with you guys. A machine like me has no business in this fight._

_That last comment was the last straw for Rua. He couldn't stand to listen to this self-inflicted pain. And so, he did the first thing that every 11 year old boy does in that kind of situation._

_He gave him a good smack on his face._

_Kokusho held his head with his hands, a shocked expression on his face. Obviously, he didn't expect Rua to react like that._

_-Rua, what did…_

_-SHUT UP, yelled Rua at the top of his lungs, forgetting all about the lessons about good manners that his sister had taught him. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK._

_Kokusho was speechless, his eyes wide open. He had never seen Rua this angry before. Without letting him try to answer, the young boy continued his lecture._

_-YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CAN'T FEEL EMOTIONS AND HOW IT MAKES YOU WEAK. YOU ALWAYS LOOK DOWN ON YOURSELF. STOP DOING THAT. YOU'RE STRONG. YOU CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS._

_Tears were now falling from Rua's eyes, but that didn't stop him._

_- EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SPECIAL MISSION LIKE RUKA AND THE OTHERS, YOU CAN STILL HELP. STOP OVERTHINKING THINGS AND JUST FOLLOW WHAT YOUR GUTS TELLS YOU. JUST COME WITH US, KOKUSHO._

_Before Kokusho could answer, Rua ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**_

Kokusho sighed as he thought about what Rua had said and the tears he saw going down Rua's face.

_  
__**But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done**_

He knew that he couldn't just make the fight or the hurt he had just caused his young student go away with the snap of his fingers.

_  
__**I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got**_

But he wished he could

_**  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now  
**_Now he didn't know what to do. Stay here and do his normal machanical days where he knows how everything works or go and fight with the others, where he could make errors because of his fears.

_  
__**Brother Bear, **_

But then he remebered his student's, no, his _little brother's_ face. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but Rua had slowly became more and more important to him. He had become Kokusho's little brother. That caused Kokusho to realize something else. Rua was scared too.

_**I let you down**_

He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He knew that Rua would put up a mask of cheerfulness to make sure that the others would be happy and not thinking of failure or any other form of doubt. But the truth was, he was scared too. While he could help chase away the others fears, no one was there to help chase away his.

_  
__**You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down**_

That's why he wanted Kokusho to come along. Rua knew that Kokusho may not have felt much about all this, but had just wanted him to come to help him battle his fears. Kokusho thought back to what he had said, only to want to smack himself harder. Rua didn't like it when others would put themseleves down. And Kokusho realized again, that Rua must have the same converstation with himself everyday, since he hadn't know about his powers before now and that he wasn't a singer like the others.

_**Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame**_

Kokusho felt like the world's biggest idiotic jerk right now.

_  
__**And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain**_

He quickly grabbed his duel disk and ran out the door

_  
__**There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future**_

Kokusho ran as fast as he could down the hallways and to where the others were.

_**I know I can't be free**_

He knew there wasn't much chance on Rua forgiving him,

_  
__**But I can't see another way**_

but he hoped that he would

_  
__**I can't face another day  
**_

Because Kokusho couldn't stand to see his little brother sad at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-WAIT UP._

_Rua quickly turned his head. He saw Kokusho, running towards them, his duel disk on his left arm. Once he reached the helicopter, he took a moment to catch his breath. Rua went to him, with a mix of hope and anxiety on his face._

_-Kokusho?_

_After a few seconds, the Dream walker was able to speak normally. While looking at the ground and scratching his hair, he spoked with a hesitant voice._

_-I still don't think that I should come with you guys… But there is no way I'm gonna let my disciple go to war without keeping an eye on him._

_Grinning, Rua took his arm and brought him inside the helicopter._


End file.
